


‘Bout to stab this guy in the eye with my school-board approved graphite pencil

by ALzzza



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chance Meetings, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship sigh i love them but they're idiots lol, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Roy Harper, Humor, Jason Todd is So Done, NO CAPES, Prompt Fic, Roy Harper & Jason Todd Bromance, and he totally would be the dork studying in the library, he knows the checkout girl by name just sayin', the start of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: “you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last ten minutes and none of you have got past a quiet yell and im really just trying to study so im going to put an end to this by winning the game” au with Roy, Dick and Wally as the friends and Jason as the yeller.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West (Background), Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	‘Bout to stab this guy in the eye with my school-board approved graphite pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I read this prompt agesss ago and immediately thought of these four. Finally getting around to writing it! :)

Jason has had to reread his unfinished first paragraph _six times too many._ Hand clenched tight around his pencil. Shifts in his chair, shoulders hunching in annoyance. Glances over at a library table halfway across the room. A trio seated. Books spread open and forgotten. _Two_ out of _three_ in the middle of a fucking _pathetic_ penis game. None of their attempts getting louder than a hissed whispered. Which wouldn’t be a _problem_ if they weren’t _also_ giggling like they missed the first three years of their life and are now _making up for it_ with their aster-fucking _-maturity_.

Jason breathes deeply, glaring holes in the blue-lined margin of his book. _Breathing in even deeper_ when the raven-haired guy doesn’t even manage _to say_ penis before breaking down with more _laughter_.

And, fucking _look_ , Jason came here to _study_ , not die of secondhand _embarrassment_.

Gathers another breath, glaring at the opposite wall. Helpful posters grabbing his attention, colourful titles like 'save the trees' and 'math tutoring Friday'. Jason muttering, “Oh my fucking—” Hollers, _loudly_ , “ _Penis_!” glaring over again before he’s _fully finished_.

The whole table and several _others_ turning to stare at him. There're a couple seconds of blessed silence before Tweedledee and _Tweedledum_ collapse against each other with more laughter, looking straight at Jason. Making a visible attempt at muffling it when Jason’s glare takes a distinct murderous edge. Hurrying to look away. Jason watching their shoulders shake, redhead's hair flying noticeably as his shoulders shake. Both of them sprawling down, half across the tabletop. Gasps of amusement audible.

The second redhead looks away from Jason too, not bothering to hide his grin. Watching the two idiots break down in silent laughter with familiar entertainment, scoffing hugely after serval seconds and Jason _huffs_.

Cuts his diminishing glare at the few people still looking at him before turning back to his work. Frowning down at his mostly blank page. Sighs once more, visibly exhaling his frustration, before shaking his head and reaching for his pencil again.

Presses the tip against the page lightly. Eyes scanning across his scrawling sentences, trying to find his train of thought again.

Almost _there_ when a hand pulls back the chair next to him. Jason glaring up at the grinning-redhead. Really not above murder, seriously, this is the _perfect fucking time_ to become a _horror story_ and stab someone in the fucking _eye_ —

Says as the guy takes a seat adjacent, dropping his bag to the table with an absent _thump_ , “What the fuck are you—” Jason twisting in his seat to deliver the full weight of his _glare_. Saying, “I did _not_ just yell penis in this fucking library for you to _walk over here and annoy me_.”

The guy raises both hands mildly, not appearing apologetic with the perfectly apologetic gesture. Lips twitching up in the corners, the starting’s of an amused smirk; eyes already _there_. Says, _placing the rest of his shit on Jason’s table_ , “Hey, that wasn’t me.” Looking for all the world like he’s never yelled penis in his life, and Jason scoffs, _loudly_.

Turning back to his open textbook, muttering, “Yeah, right.” Glaring sideways, turning his scowl back to his book again. Sighs with his whole chest but the guy doesn’t attempt to start a conversation and Jason’s not trying his _luck_. Attention getting drawn, and it’s not until he’s halfway through his second draft, the guy says—

“I’m Roy, by the way.”

Jason’s shoulders jumping, looks over, _startled_.

Stares at _Roy_ , who’s casually spread out his work across from Jason, pages mingling together at the edges. Appears to be in the middle of procrastinating math homework. One hand fiddling with his pen, twirling it over his fingers, arm spread easily across the table. Leaning sideways on that same fidgeting hand to peer at Jason.

Jason stares at him. Blurting, “Jason.” Before _frowning_ , scowl folding back in place easily. Glares at him but Roy just hums, lips thin in a grin.

Pen twirling from his fingers as he shifts sideways, transitioning easily into holding it. Says, “ _Awesome_.” Points the end at Jason, gesturing. “Do you know the difference between radicals and rational exponents?”

Jason’s scowl becoming more pronounced. Eyes creased at the sides, looks at his second draft, back to Roy. Says, “What the fuck? _No_. You’re like three years above me.”

Huffing. Suspicion only growing when Roy’s grin tips higher. Says, twirling his pen before dropping his hand back to the table, “ _Even better_.” Jason’s apprehension dropping into plain _bewilderment_.

Shifts back in his seat, eyeing him. Says, “Okay?” When what he really means is _what the fuck_.

Watching Roy observe him, exhale loud with amusement. Looks down at his homework, back at Jason. Says, hand smoothing across the imprinted math grid, “Trust me, that’s already a step up from half my friends.”

Jason looking back over his shoulder, startling _again_. Majority of tables now _empty_. The two guys Roy was with _gone_. Bookshelves stretched high; room completely quiet, ominous in the spaces that should hold creaks, and Jason turns back to Roy, _more bewildered_. Can’t believe he just sat here without _noticing_ for what must’ve been _hours_.

Sits back in his seat, watching Roy. Clarifying after several long moments, voice even, “I’m not your friend.” Hand pausing in a gesture and Roy shrugs, lips staying persistently quirked.

Leans over to flip his book closed, calculator getting trapped between the pages but Roy just shoves the whole thing in his open backpack. Still saying to Jason, “Sure, but that’s what the smoothie place down the street is for.” Snatching his hoard of mismatch pens and dropping them into his bag, picking up his forgotten pencil case as an afterthought. Looks at Jason, zipping his bag closed. “You comin’?”

Jason freezing, opens his mouth before closing it. Kind of wants to but—

Roy stands, pushing his chair back in with a smooth movement. Says, leaning forward on its back halfheartedly, “Come _on_ , you’ve been sitting there longer than _me_ , zombie boy.” Jason swallowing, running through his list of excuses but Roy continues, tipping back on his heels to stand. Aiming a grin, says, “I have to waste Ollie’s money _somehow_.” Teasing, “I’ll even pay.”

Doesn’t falter when Jason’s eyes narrow. Grin staying amiable as Jason turns assessing. Glances back down at his open English essay for several seconds. Sighs, looking back. Eyes squinting but Roy looks completely sincere. Jason finally relenting, “ _Fine_.” Willing to risk it.

Gathering up his stuff with more haste and, _unsurprisingly_ , more care than _Roy_.

Standing up, shrugging his backpack on. Looks over to a lingering Roy, and he aims another grin, turning on his feet. Both of them walking towards the library exit as he says, glancing sideways at Jason, “They’ve added this Halloween thing, and, I forget what they put in Jack O’Lantern Vomit, but it tastes fucking _great_.” Gesturing wide and—

If Jason shoots a panicked look to _Barbara_ , sitting bored at the checkout desk, only she’s left in the library to find it funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah :D your comments extend my writing motivation by like, twenty years so comment!! to!! motivate!! me!! <3 I want to hear y'all geek out about these dorks!


End file.
